hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Uvogin
|kana = ウボォーギン |rōmaji = Ubōgin |also known as = Uvo (nickname) |name = Uvogin |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) Akio Otsuka (2011) |english voice = Mike Shepherd (1999) |gender = Male |age = 29 (deceased) |height = 258 cm; about 8'6" |weight = 189 kg; 415.8 lbs |hair = Grey |eyes = Hazel |blood type = B |previous affiliation= Phantom Troupe |previous occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #11 |type = Enhancement |abilities = Big Bang Impact: Fist of Destruction Scream Rock Storm |Abilities = Big Bang Impact: Fist of Destruction Scream Rock Storm |image gallery = yes}} Uvogin (ウボォーギン, Ubōgin) was a members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 He is the strongest in terms of physical power in the group Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 and the late #11 Troupe member. Appearance Uvogin is the tallest and most muscular member of the Phantom Troupe. He has an unruly mane of grizzled hair, sideburns, long, thick eyebrows and coarse hair on his shoulders, arms and chest. He has naturally tanned skin. He dresses in a wild manner, donning bearskin clothing and boots whilst also being naturally hairy and rarely wearing a shirt. In his past, Uvo had an Afro. Uvo's spider tattoo is located on his back, with the number 11 inscribed within. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Personality Uvogin is a typical Enhancer: determined, head-strong, simple and sometimes disrespectful. He is barbaric in manner, viewing even pain merely as a nuisance. Like all members of the Phantom Troupe, Uvogin never hesitates to kill and is remorseless in doing so. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 81 He also enjoys killing people who want revenge. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 82 He is only interested in physical training and fighting. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 He particularly enjoyed to fight against skilled opponents, but he typically rushes into battle without a plan. However, despite often rushing into battle and fighting in a barbaric manor, he is extremely resourceful, being able to defeat 3 skilled nen users(porcupine, rabid dog and leech) using only his head, after being paralysed from the neck down. Although he prefers to fight alone, Uvogin becomes stronger when fighting with a partner because he fights better when there is someone else to protect. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 Uvogin is best friends with Nobunaga Hazama and the two bring out the best in each other during combat. Uvogin, like all of the other members of the Troupe, is absolutely loyal to Chrollo and the Spiders' ideals. He dislikes carrying money and claims he has absolutely no use for it, as he firmly stands in his belief that one should steal whatever they desire. He only remembers people who he killed if they gave him a tough impression. He is also very punctual and often argued with Nobunaga and Franklin about their tardiness. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Background Uvogin, along with Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Chrollo, was among the first Phantom Troupe members, who originate from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in the manga and anime that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Junkyard City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 The reason why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc Uvogin first appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe during their meeting, where Chrollo discusses their plans for the day. He tells everyone that they are going to take every item at the underground auction. Uvogin tells Chrollo that if he's serious since they have the entire Mafia chasing after them. Chrollo then replies if he's scared, but Uvogin tells him that he's only excited. The Troupe then get ready for the auction. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Uvogin, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin head to the auction, while the rest stay behind. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 The Phantom Troupe arrive at the underground auction, and kill all the guests, but they find out that the items are gone. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 The rest of the Troupe are forced to leave empty handed, and Uvo phones Chrollo on how they were unable to find the missing items. Uvogin speculates that there might be a Judas amongst them, but Chrollo replies that the Mafia would have to offer them something that they don't already have, and that reason was why there was no auction items was because they needed to be more cautious this time. Uvo tells Chrollo that before they killed the auctioneer, he said that one of the 10 Dons sent one a Shadow Beast named Owl earlier to retrieve the auction goods. Chrollo replies that the 10 Dons by now should realize that are dealing with Nen, since they are missing their guest at the auction, and are most likely to send one of the Shadow Beasts after them. Uvo and the rest of the Troupe are later assigned to lure out the said Shadow Beast, by Chrollo, to hopefully find the missing auction items. They all head to the desert and wait for the mafia community to strike. The community, who have found out where they are located, offered them a choice. Uvogin tells the others, that he'll take care of the mafia community, and the Shadow Beasts. Uvogin quickly kills all of the members from the community with ease. Kurapika and the rest of the Nostrade bodyguards watch the carnage from afar, when four Shadow Beasts, and elite nen-using soldiers under the direct command of the Mafia's 10 Dons, arrive to deal with the Troupe. The four Shadow Beasts, Worm, Leech, Rabid Dog, and Porcupine engage in battle with Uvo. Worm however is the first to be killed, by Uvo's Big Bang Impact. Though Uvo does kills one of the Shadow Beasts, he lets his guard down for Rabid Dog to attack. Rabid Dog paralyzes Uvogin with Neurotoxin from his fangs after which, Leech infects Uvogin with parasitic Leeches. Uvo is then paralyzed from the neck down by the poison, and not only that he has to worry about Leech's leeches. But luckily for him, he is able to use his teeth and lungs, and bites a portion of Leech's head, thus killing him. Uvo kills Rabid Dog by spitting out a small fragment of Leech's skull, and then releases a loud sound wave from his mouth, killing Porcupine. At this moment, Kurapika takes advantage of Uvogin's paralysis, and captures him with the Chain Jail ability, quickly driving away from the canyon with the other bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Uvogin is than interrogated by Dalzollene, to reveal the information about the other Spiders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Uvo however is not scared by Dalzollene's threats, and offers him a choice in sparing their lives. Dalzollene refuses Uvogin's offers, and leaves him to die in the hands of the Community. The Spiders kill the remaining Shadow Beasts, disguise themselves as Mafia members again, and rescue Uvogin, killing Dalzollene. Kurapika and the other bodyguards escape and leave the base and go into hiding. Seeking revenge on Kurapika for capturing him after his battle with the Shadow Beasts, Uvogin tracks Kurapika to the hotel where Neon Nostrade and the rest of her bodyguards are staying. They agree to fight one-on-one in a small canyon on the outskirts of Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 Kurapika eventually captures Uvogin with his Chain Jail, and questions him about the location and abilities of the other Phantom Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Uvogin refuses to answer any questions, only telling Kurapika, "Kill me." Finally, Kurapika pierces Uvogin's chest with the Judgement Chain ability, giving Uvogin the condition that he must answer all questions truthfully. Kurapika once again asks Uvogin the location of the other Troupe members, to which Uvogin only smiles and tells him to go to hell. Kurapika's Judgement Chain pierces Uvogin's heart, instantly killing him. Uvogin is buried in an unmarked grave at the site of their battle. Abilities & Powers Due to Uvogin being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 102 Uvogin's physical strength is the highest amongst the Phantom Troupe, and is best suited for close-melee combat. He is stronger when fighting with a partner as he has someone to protect (although he doesn't like to admit it). The durability of his skin is such that direct hits from bullets, sniper cartilages, and even anti-tank rockets will do no visible damage to him. He can unleash a concussive shriek that can kill at close range and can also spit a hard object (such a piece of bone) out of his mouth with the penetrative ability of a bullet. He doesn't seem to rely on any kind of martial art, resorting to simple but extremely powerful blows. Immense Strength: '''Uvogin is one of the strongest characters in the series, ranking first in arm wrestling even in the Phantom Troupe, whose members are all endowed with superhuman brawn. He can destroy rock and bend reinforced metal easily. It takes just one hit for him to kill an average person or weaker Nen users. He can throw rocks over a distance of more than one mile giving them the strength of sniper bullets. Moreover, he can stop a bullet fired at point blank range with just his teeth. His bite can chop through skulls, and the things he spit, powered with Nen, acquire tremendous piercing power. By hitting the ground, he can raise large dust smokescreens, create deep holes or earthquakes and send boulders flying against his enemy. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Uvogin showcased inhuman speed when confronting the mobsters. His reflexes are superb, as he was able to catch a bullet with his teeth and avoid Kurapika's Chain Jail, that can bind its target in 0.5 seconds. Adequate Agility: Uvogin is able to jump from one building to another with ease. Enhanced Stamina: His stamina is amazing, as he could fight an army of mafia members and confront four Shadow Beasts seconds later. More astounding than that, he could endure a savage beating from a Nen powered Kurapika in a Zetsu state while remaining conscious. Immense Durability: Uvogin's body is impervious to most blunt trauma, and bullets have no effect on it. He is resilient to heat and explosions as well. Even anti-tank bazookas are useless. The only thing that could bring damage to him were Kurapika's Nen imbued and hatred fueled blows, though they left no bruises on him when in control of his Nen (with the sole exception of having his nose broken while strapped down). Enhanced Resistance to Pain: Uvogin is very resistant to pain, as he didn't react when Kurapika hit his nose heavily, perhaps breaking it. He could even bear the latter's tremendous beating without selling out his comrades. Adequate Intellect: Despite preferring to fight frontally, he is able to come up with crafty diversions. He was able to calculate accurately the trajectory of two sniper bullets, and deduce the hour basing on his hunger. Still, he can be easily outsmarted by the likes of Kurapika. Adequate Hand to Hand Combatant: Uvogin holds some skills in bare handed combat, although he mainly relies on sheer strength to overpower and crush his opponents. His blows usually have his full weight behind them, meaning he aims to maximize their power even if it means leaving an opening for the opponent. Due to the hardness of his body, the chance that he is damaged is slim, but his sloppy fighting style caused him to be easily beaten and captured by Kurapika. Nen Uvogin is an Enhancer, so he focuses his aura on enhancing his natural abilities. Nobunaga states that Uvogin has mastered an Enhancer's abilities to the fullest extent. His Enhancer skills greatly increase his physical attack and defense, and he is capable of healing with great ease. In the 2011 anime, the energy wave Uvogin released, using Ren at full force, destroyed large rock walls. He can also use Gyo and In proficiently. Quotes *''(to Shalnark) "If you want something in life, steal it."''' Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Wbererguin". *In the second character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Uvogin took 12th place with 174 votes. *In the third character popularity poll for Hunter × Hunter, Uvogin took 26th place with 51 votes. *In the movie Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge, Uvogin returns as a puppet and attacks Gon and Killua. *It should be noted that Uvogin is not the sole character created by Togashi to win a fight using nothing but his head due to his body being paralyzed: in YuYu Hakusho, a restrained Kurama defeated Gama by swinging his Rose Whip while it was in his hair. *Contains Spoilers for Fate/Zero Uvogin's 2011 voice actor, Akio Otsuka also voices Rider of Fate/Zero, to whom Uvogin bears many similarities. Both characters taking pleasure in battle and destruction. They are also have immense height, size, and battle with a roar. Interestingly, both characters are slain by their hearts being stabbed with both of them bound in supernatural chains. Their killers (Gilgamesh and Kurapika) have fair hair, are red-eyed and fair-skinned. *Uvogin shares the same voice actor as Mizaistom Nana. *Contains spoilers for Yu Yu Hakusho Uvogin shares some similarities with Younger Toguro, another villain from a Togashi's series YuYu Hakusho. **They both are the physically strongest members of their gang. **They both unleash their powers gradually and announcing the percentage of strength they are using. **Both were killed by people who wanted revenge. Yusuke killed Younger Toguro because he wanted revenge for Genkai, Kurapika killed Uvogin because he wanted revenge for the Kurta clan. References Navigation fr:Uvoguine Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals